Falling Angel
by mydeardarkling
Summary: When Hermione starts dating Harry, Ginny freaks. She and Malfoy hatch a plan to exact revenge on the Golden Trio. (GinnyDraco, slight HarryHermione) This is my first fanfic so any reviews are welcome!
1. Prologue

It's cold on top of the Astronomy Tower. Especially when you're standing up there at one o'clock in the morning and not wearing a cloak. And when you're leaning against the stone where the cold can seep into your blood. But I didn't care, I was already cold.

The thought that Harry would never love me chilled me enough without having to be up there. He was dating Hermione, and I was happy for them, on the outside. When I found out, something inside me broke. I didn't cry, I just sort of withdrew from everything. I'd stopped having a crush on him in second year. By now, my fifth year, I was in love him. Deeply devoted, almost to the point where I would sell my soul to get him the quill he wanted.

Yeah, I was in deep. Way too deep. And I couldn't do a thing about it. So I was up on top of the Astronomy Tower at one o'clock in the morning, freezing my butt off. And I was miserable. For some reason I always went up there. I guess I always hoped the stars would sooth me. Yeah right. Despite the chill, my blood was boiling.

Hermione knew that I loved Harry, and she had asked him out anyway. At that moment I hated her. She and Harry were the last thing I wanted to see. The only person possibly worse could be Ron. He would just botch everything up. Right now I hated everyone. I wasn't in a very Gryffindor mood and I was very cold.

All of a sudden, I felt something slide on my shoulders and turned my head to see I giant black cloak. Oh great, I thought, just what I need, company determined on cheering me up. I spun around with a glare on my face, expecting to met a smiling Gryffindor face. I was not expecting to see Draco Malfoy. And seeing as he was alone that meant one thing. He had put his cloak around my shoulders.

"Malfoy," I stated, with a glare that was sure to make any Gryffindor shrivel in fear. He slowly spun around to face me and looked straight into my eyes. And slowly my glare eased from my face.

"Weasley," He said simply, and I almost thought I heard resignation in his voice, "I thought you were a cloak rack. My mistake." But he made no move to take his cloak back from me.

"Why you would come up here to take off your cloak, I can not fathom. Perhaps the cold suits your heart well. If you have one. Here, have it back." I shrugged off the cloak and held it out for him to take.

"Keep it. I wouldn't dare touch Weasley filth. I would have to sterilize it." He said, still staring into my eyes. I slowly drew the cloak around me and turned away from his penetrating stare. I felt arms slid around my stomach and breath on the back of my neck.

"Not up here sulking about Potty and the Mudblood, are you?" His breath tickled the hairs on my neck.

"Why do you care?" My voice was barely a whisper and I wished his touch didn't make me so breathless.

"Maybe I could make it all better," He trailed off. He spun me around in his arms and backed me up against the wall, our eyes locked. His gaze shifted to my lips, and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me.  
  
I'd been kissed before, but those kisses were nothing like this. It was full of passion and hunger. I could have stayed there for hours. But he broke it off, in my mind way too soon. His lips were swollen and his hair in his eyes. He looked at me once more, then spun away and down the stairs, leaving me staring after him, leaning against the wall, wishing for more.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Ginny! What's up?" Hermione's all too perky voice greeted me as I sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. I quietly sighed into my pumpkin juice and forced a smile onto my face as I looked at her. And Harry. And Harry's arm around her.

"Oh nothing, you?" I asked smoothly. I was all too used to lying to let my hate show in my voice.

"Nothing. Just telling Harry here that he has got to get started on his Potions essay. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going to give him answers." She giggled slightly, and my hate grew. Since when did Hermione Granger giggle? She was rubbing this in way too much.

"Harry, you really should get to work on that." I nagged, pretending not to hear her last comment. Harry and Hermione went back to the conversation they were having before and Ron turned to me.

"Are you sure you're okay with them dating? I mean, you've liked Harry since he and I started here." His worried voice, instead of soothing me, angered me.

"Even if I hated the idea, do you really think it matters?" I spat at him, "They obviously don't care." I stood up quickly, grabbed a muffin and my bag and left the Great Hall. I was on my way to the library when I ran into a very hard, and very male, chest. The force of the impact had me on the ground with my skirt falling a little too high up for my tastes.

"Watch where you're walking, Weasley." I recognized the drawl without having to think.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't intentionally run into me, Malfoy." I taunted well looking straight at his face. I saw him eyeing my ridden up skirt and my slightly open blouse. I didn't move.

"Enjoying the view?" He looked at my face with a bit of a smirk and a raised eyebrow, before reaching his hand towards me. I took it and he lifted me up like I was nothing.

"I thought you didn't want Weasley filth?" I questioned as I straightened out my skirt.

"But then I couldn't do this." I looked up at him and before I could ask him what he couldn't do, he had pushed me against a wall and was snogging my brains out.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to my sister, Malfoy?" I heard Ron's voice as if from a distance, but it was enough for both of us to stop. My lips hurt, my breathing was heavy, and my arms were pinned against the wall by Malfoy's hands. I turned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione's startled faces.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I didn't think that even you were that slow, Weasley." I saw Ron start to charge at Malfoy, but before he could, Hermione and Harry each grabbed one of his arms. He turned to tell them off and Malfoy turned to me.

"It looks as if you're twit of a brother is going to make us continue this at another time, another place." He leaned his forehead against mine and looked me in the eye. "Sorry, love."

"Love?" I asked, puzzled. He winked at me, let go of my arms and slipped off towards the dungeons.

"Where'd he go? Where'd the bastard go?" I heard Ron bellow. To give Malfoy time to get away, and continue my roll as a victim of circumstances, I rushed to Ron and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, Ron, he just came at me. It was so scary." I mumbled into his chest and started to 'cry'. Hermione and Harry let go of his arms and he wrapped them around me, hushing me.

"It's okay, Gin. I'll get him for ever touching my baby sister." I smirked inwardly and wondered what he would do to his 'baby sister' if he knew she enjoyed it. "I'll get him." I sniffed and wiped away the 'tears' and looked up at his face,

"Thanks, Ron." I whispered in the most sisterly, scared voice I knew. He shrugged.

"What's a big brother for?" He gave me a small smile, which I returned and he, Harry, and Hermione led me back to the common room.


	3. Chapter 2

After spending enough time in my room recuperating from Malfoy's attack, I decided it was safe to slip out. And I had been recuperating. Not crying into my pillow like the Trio thought, but trying to calm my nerves after his kiss. I slipped down the stairs trying to act nonchalant and not be noticed by the Trio, but the latter part of my plan failed miserably.

"Ginny?" I heard Harry's worried voice, and lifted my eyes. Normally Harry calling my name would have made me melt into a happy little puddle on the floor, but these circumstances were anything but normal. I had to talk to Malfoy about his last comment.

First of all, one never expects to hear Draco Malfoy say he was sorry. And second, love? That was confusing in and of itself. Probably just a ploy to get into my pants. Not that I was against that whole idea, but really, why love? All he had to do was ask, and I wouldn't have any problems. Actually, had we not been interrupted, he probably wouldn't have even had to ask.

"Yes, Harry?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"We were just wondering if you were alright?" He almost whispered. I wouldn't lift my eyes to their faces. I didn't want to see their faces.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to get my bag, I realized I left it in the entrance hall." I chanced a peek at them and much to my annoyance they had pitiful looks on their faces. I gave a small smile, and started towards the portrait.

"Oh, Gin!" I heard Hermione's voice this time, and slowly spun around to look at her, "I grabbed it before we came up. I figured you wouldn't want to forget it." I looked at her feet and, sure enough, there was my bag.

"Thanks, Hermione! That was bloody great of you." I went over and picked up the bag, then began to check that all my books and papers were there. They were.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library. The common room is a bit loud for some serious studying. I'll see you all later?" I looked at them, smiling, and saw Ron's face fall.

"Gin, we'll go with you." He said quickly, standing up and gathering his stuff. Harry and Hermione followed suite.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. I wanted to get away from them, not be followed around.

"Well, in case you forgot Malfoy attacked you in the entrance hall this morning, and we want to make sure you're alright." Ron said matter-of- factly.

"Ron, I'll be fine. I don't need a bodyguard. And of course I didn't forget, that's why I'm getting out of the common room in the first place. I don't need Malfoy thinking that I'm afraid of him. Whatever happened to Gryffindor bravery? I'll be fine. I'll keep my guard up and he won't be able to touch me. I will have my wand on hand, you know." I did not need the Trio being my own personal bodyguards.

I watched as Ron winced. I had no doubt that he was remembering my Bat-Bogey Hex. He lightly shuddered.

"Well, if you're sure, Gin..." He trailed off, and I could see he was hesitant.

"I'm sure." I said with finality, and before any of them could say a word, I dashed towards the portrait and slipped out it. I sighed as soon as the portrait closed and leaned against the wall.

"Long day, dear?" I jumped at the voice, and turned to see the Fat Lady.

"You have no idea." I mumbled before beginning to walk.


	4. Chapter 3

I got to the library and settled in to work. A little over an hour later I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you." I said, bluntly, before turning back to my Charms essay.

"One would think that you would treat your boyfriend better than that." At this my eyebrows shot so high up that they mixed with my hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "What do you mean by boyfriend?" I shot around to face him.

"What do you think I mean, Ginny. I mean boyfriend. As in the guy you go to Hogsmeade with, the one who walks you to your classes, stuff like that. What did you think I meant?" He looked me quizzically and I returned the look.

"Did you just call me Ginny?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, that is your name. What am I supposed to call you?"

"I dunno, how about muggle-lover? Umm, Weaselette? What you normally call me." I was so confused at this point. Did Draco Malfoy actually just say that he was my boyfriend?

I mean, don't get me wrong, Draco Malfoy was hot, any girl would be blind, deaf, and dumb to not know that, but it was Draco Malfoy after all. He didn't go around just asking girls out. Out of their pants, yes, but not _out_ like dating and Hogsmeade out.

"Look, I want you, and I always get what I want." He said simply, while grabbing me around the waist and lifting me out of my chair so that my face was inches from his.

"If you want me, then just ask. You don't have to go out with me." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright, you want the truth?" I looked at him with a 'Duh' expression, "I think you're hot. You're smart, you're witty, you're willing. And you're an awesome way to piss Weasel, Potty, and the Mudblood off. What more could a guy want?" He smirked down at me.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I trailed off and looked up at him. Then I pushed him against a bookshelf and kissed him. When we broke apart, looked at me with such a shocked expression, I could barely hold in a laugh.

"What was that for?" He looked at me, utterly bewildered.

"Does a girl need a reason to kiss her boyfriend?" He looked even more surprised.

"I didn't think that you would actually agree to my proposition. I mean this is seriously gonna piss off your brother."

"Why do think I'm doing this?" I smirked, a smirk to rival his own.

"Well, in that case, we should leave." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Otherwise, we'll be late to lunch." I went to grab my bag, but he was too fast. He grabbed it and proceeded to carry it all the way to the Great Hall.

We walked in together, to many curious stares. We exchanged a glance, and he walked me over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down near the end, next to some empty seats and he set my bag down next to me. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Meet me at the lake after lunch." I nodded my reply, and he walked over to the Slytherin table to sit next to Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and their crew. I smirked to myself and grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich. I heard footsteps behind me.

Ron sat next to me and Harry and Hermione appeared on the other side of the table.

"What was that all about?" Ron practically screamed in my ear.

"What was what all about, Ron?" I asked calmly before biting into my sandwich. I turned to look at him and saw his face turning almost purple with anger. He begin to sputter and both Harry and Hermione slid their chairs back a bit.

"What do you mean what was what all about!? Why was the ferret walking you into lunch?! Gin, this is Malfoy!" He looked me in the eye and I returned the gaze, except mine was much calmer.

"I would appreciate if you did not refer to my boyfriend as ferret. His name is Draco. You can use it, you know." I went back to my sandwich, ignoring the look on Ron's face. When he didn't say anything, I turned to look at his face. That was when I realized that he had stopped breathing and was proceeding to turn blue from lack of oxygen. My brother, the rainbow.

"Ron, are you okay?" He blinked at me, then seemed to finally absorb what I had just said. He jumped out of his seat and launched himself towards the Slytherin table. It took Harry, Hermione and I about two seconds to realize what he was going to do and by then, he was already next to Malfoy.

He started screaming at him and I mentally winced. I did not need Draco and Ron getting in a fight in the middle of the Great Hall. I mean, there were _teachers_ there! I scrambled after my brother and pushed myself between him and Draco.

"Stop!" I yelled when he didn't show signs of letting up, even though I was the one facing him. He froze for a moment, and I silently checked to make sure he was breathing. He was.

"Don't think Mum won't hear about this." He said after stuttering for some time.

"I won't. But don't think that she won't want her only daughter to be happy." I crossed my arms as if that ended the matter and walked out into the Entrance Hall. I was surprised that I had already taken to protecting Draco from my brother's wrath. I couldn't actually _care_ about _him_, could I? I almost snorted with laughter before dashing back up to Gryffindor Tower to finish my Charms essay before dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. If it's any consolation, I've been really busy and not really had a chance. This is going up without my beta reading it, so if there are any mistakes, let me know! (She's on vacation for the holidays, but I wanted to get this up for all of you as soon as possible!) Thanks to everyone who reads this! (please review)  
Love ya!  
Yvonne

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter-ness belongs to J.K.Rowling. The only person who is mine is Sam.

* * *

Chapter 4

I was just finishing up my Charms essay when I felt like I was forgetting something. I checked to make sure that all of my homework was finished, and it was, including some that wasn't due for a few days. I got up to look out the window, an anonymous forgotten something still tugging at my sleeve.

I glanced out across the lake. The sun was just beginning to set and the reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows played across the lake. The trees in the Forbidden Forest were black silhouettes on the horizon and the scenery soothed my worries.

I had a lot on my mind, what with Draco, I mean, Malfoy, I mean… Honestly, I didn't know what to call him anymore. I settled on Draco, seeing as we were dating now.

I almost laughed at the thought. I, Ginny Weasley, was dating a _Malfoy_. The idea tickled me something awful, and a smile spread across my face. I opened up the bay window and felt the breeze blow across my face. I had the sudden urge to fly, and debated summoning my broomstick up and flying out the window. It was an amusing thought, and I realized that it was possible. The windows had no screens, and opened easily enough.

Had I been paying attention, I would have seen a black shape coming closer to my window at an alarming speed, but I was lost in thoughts. I didn't realize that something was coming at me until it was almost on top of me. Something, or rather _someone_, pulled up on a broomstick, right outside the window, surprising me out of my thoughts.

It was Draco.

"Want to go for a spin? It's a great day for a fly, and it'll be dark soon." I heard him say, the usual drawl absent from his voice.

"You read my mind…" I started to say, then realized it was entirely possible that he had. It was possible, even probable, that he was an accomplished Legilimens.

I climbed slowly over the window seat and to the window. He held his hand out for me to steady myself on and I looked in his eyes. This was going to be difficult.

"I've got you…" I heard him whisper into the wind, still holding my gaze. Did I trust him enough? Could this just be a ploy to get me killed? I didn't think so, and I readied myself for my enormous leap of faith. I grabbed his hand and jumped to the broom, landing lightly behind him, and exhaled the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

He kicked off from the side of the tower and I wrapped my hands around his waist instinctively. He was a great flyer, with the speed and agility gained from years of playing Quidditch and being a Seeker. We flew above the lake, and I watched with glee as our reflection slid over the calm water. I realized as I watched that we looked good together; we were a surprisingly cute couple. The thought gave me an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I unconsciously hugged him closer, soothing myself.

He flew us over the forest, getting so close to the treetops that when my feet first touched them, I laughed out of surprise. I turned around and looked at me and I saw a smile spread across his face. Not a smirk, but a true smile, reaching his eyes and lighting the gray up into a shining silver. I returned his grin before he turned back to face forward, slipping his hand into one of my own still wrapped around his stomach.

He doubled back and we landed softly on the far side of the lake. We got off of the broom and he leaned it up against an oak tree. I looked out across the lake at the castle, by now almost completely bathed in darkness. I felt his arms around my stomach for a moment, then the feeling disappeared. I flipped around quickly to see him climbing the oak tree. I ran over and scrambled up the tree to sit next to him on a massive branch.

"You're cold." He spoke to me. And I was; he must have noticed the gooseflesh covering my arms. I was after all only wearing a tee shirt and jeans, and it was October. He plucked a leaf off of the tree surrounding us and transfigured it into a blanket for me. He pulled me close to him with an arm around my shoulders and wrapped the blanket around us both.

We sat in the tree for a time, in a companionable silence, broken only by the sound of our breathing, the movement of the blanket, the wind in the trees, and birds chirping lightly. My head was on his shoulder, my eyes were almost closed, and I was falling asleep when he broke the silence.

"Why did you stand up for me today at lunch?" He spoke so softly, at first I thought that the wind was playing a trick on my ears.

"What do you mean?" I was shocked by his question. I hadn't honestly thought much about it, previously absorbed in my homework.

"Today, at lunch. Your brother came over and started screaming random mumbo-jumbo at me. You came over and started yelling at him. Why?" I wasn't sure if I trusted myself to answer.

"Er… I didn't want you two getting in a fight in front of the teachers…" I spoke quickly, naming the easiest reason that came to my mind. I didn't want to try to explain all of my emotions to him.

The truth was, I was insanely happy when we started dating. It was not only an excuse to make my brother and his friends angry, but it also let me know that maybe, _just maybe_, _somebody_, even if it wasn't Harry, cared about _me_, or could in the future. It just so happened that it was Draco Malfoy, an unlikely choice, I suppose, but it _was_ someone. I knew that he was most likely using me just to get at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"Oh," I thought I heard a twinge of resignation in his voice, as if… No Ginny! He couldn't possibly like you for any other reason than the fact that he can get to his enemies through you. I reprimanded myself, but I still felt my heart leap at the possibility. But it wasn't a possibility, I told myself. It couldn't happen…could it?

"You didn't meet me here after lunch today." I knew he wanted to ask why, so I told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was angry at Ron, and just had to get away. I honestly forgot, and just ran upstairs to do my homework…I'm sorry." I spoke with sincerity.

"You're turning into a positive miniature of Granger, you know that?" He laughed quietly.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't nearly as bad as she was, always harping on about grades, classes, homework, so on and so forth. And I certainly wouldn't steal my supposed friend's love of her life for my own sick and twisted happiness.

"Whenever I see you, you're always studying, or doing homework, or something like that…" He trailed off.

"I'm not nearly as bad as she is, I just do homework when I don't want to think about something. And I've had a lot that I don't want to think about recently." I spoke the truth, vaguely confiding in him.

"Oh, for me, I can't do homework when I have something else on my mind. I get distracted and irritable and grumpy…"

"And that is different from other times…?" I joked at him. He laughed with me and nodded his head.

"True, true." He had a real smile on his face when I glanced at him. He was staring across the grounds at something, or rather someone, getting closer. It took me a moment to realize it was Snape.

"Draco, we should get going, like, now…" I felt him start at his name. I supposed that I had surprised him out of his thoughts.

"My thoughts exactly." He summoned the broom, folded the blanket up and left it hanging on a branch of the tree. By then, it was dark enough that we could get out without getting caught, or so we hoped. We both slipped onto the broom, and he kicked off lightly from the tree, doing his best not to shake it. He flew quickly to my still-open window, and in a reverse of our previous jump, helped me into the room.

"Thanks, for everything." I looked at his eyes, still the shining silver they had become when he first smiled at me.

"Anything for you, Gin." He leaned in for a quick kiss, and flew off. I stood there for a moment, surprised by the other side of Draco Malfoy I had never known before, with a silly little grin on my face, before one of roommates came in.

"Hey, Gin! It's almost time for dinner, you coming or what?" My closest friend in my year, Sam, called for me.

"Oh, right! Yea, I'll be there in a sec. You go on ahead. I'll catch you up." She glanced at my face and slowly agreed.

"Oy, Gin, why's the window open? It's positively frigid out there!"

"Oh, just, err…wanted a bit of fresh air. The room was getting a bit stuffy, don't you think?" I smiled and slammed the window shut.

"Oh, err…right…I'll see you at dinner." And with that she walked out the door. I quickly ran to my bed, pulled the hangings around me, grabbed a pillow and shrieked with happiness into it. With that out of my system, I quickly replaced the pillow, opened my hangings and practically skipped down to the Great Hall.


End file.
